In the state of the art, such adjustment elements are used, for example for fastening headlights in motor vehicle manufacturing. During the installation of the headlights, a fastening and a targeted positioning of the headlight is necessary. To implement this, known adjustment elements consist of a hollow bolt, a fastening bolt with washer and a blind rivet nut, which is fastened in an auto body sheet.
The hollow bolt of the adjustment element is screwed into a fastening eye of the headlight corresponding to the desired position in the z direction. Because the hollow bolt is supported on the auto body sheet, it defines the distance between the fastening eye and the auto body sheet, therefore, the z position of the headlight. The fastening bolt grasps through the hollow bolt and is screwed into the blind rivet nut. The diameter of the fastening bolt is less than the through opening of the hollow bolt. As a result, the hollow bolt, and therefore the headlight can be positioned in the xy plane, because the hollow bolt remains laterally movable despite the fastening bolt. As soon as the xy position is adjusted, the fastening bolt is tightened. For this, during tightening a flat washer is pressed onto the surface of the hollow bolt, so that the hollow bolt is held between the auto body sheet and the flat washer. To attain a reliable countering of the hollow bolt using the flat washer, the flat washer completely covers the top side of the hollow bolt. Therefore, on the one hand, the hollow bolt is no longer accessible for further adjustment, and additionally movement of the hollow bolt is prevented by fastening the fastening bolt.
It is therefore disadvantageous with this design that for readjustments of the z position and respectively the hollow bolt, the fastening bolt must always be loosened. During the loosening of the fastening bolt, the fixed xy position is lost simultaneously. After the z position has been readjusted, likewise a readjustment of the xy position must occur. High costs are connected with this high installation and maintenance effort.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an adjustment element with which, in comparison to the state of the art, a component can be fastened with less effort and can be positioned in space.